Operation Fate
by ExiledfromAzerath
Summary: If you could remain young forever, would you? What cost is too much? Do you trust the GKND? 2X5 and 3X4
1. The Hat and The Picture

As if the clock could move any slower. Abby stared at the black clock hands, moving so slowly Abby would be convinced they were stagnant if it's ticking was not so damn loud.

The notice on her classroom desk stared up at her in large, tacky font and obnoxious fluorescent pink coloring. A Time Capsule from 6 years ago seemed so silly now. Abby could not see herself attending an event for it. The capsule was scheduled to be opened after 10 years, but since the middle school had been bought and there were plans to rebuild during the summer, the school decided it would be make sense to open it now, before it got lost or destroyed in the construction.

Objectively Abigail understood where the school system was coming from, but she had more important concerns on her mind than to go digging up the past. Packing for her Summer Arts Program was not going to happen by magic; neither was her application to Brown University, still sitting half completed on her desk at home.

She peered out of the window of her Chemistry classroom, studying the wide eyed and innocent looking sophomores wandering around campus being led by Abby's good neighbor and friend Hoagie.

Hoagie stood six feet tall now, slimmed out a little but still carrying large shoulders. Abby thought his body was more suited for football than engineering, but as long as he was happy Abby would never suggest it. The two of them still hung out sporadically, but distance had fogged their relationship and Abby was never very good at keeping friends around.

As Class let out, Abigail found herself to be moving slowly. Her emotions were swirling. One more year of high school and she would be in college. She had car payments and a part time job. She should feel like everything was falling into place as it should be.

And yet….

Abigail? Could I speak with you for a moment please?" Mrs. Sanchez called from the front of the classroom, snapping Abby out of her gaze.

"Sure Mrs. S." Abby's white sneakers scuffed against the floor with a subtle squeak as her tied up box braids gently lapped against her back.

Mrs. Sanchez's large round glasses perched at the end of her nose as she reached into one of her desk drawers. She pulled out a sheet of paper in a plastic protector and lifted it to Abby's view.

"I just wanted to make sure I gave you this before the spring break." Abby peered at the glowing letter of recommendation, similar to the three she had already received in her backpack.

"Thank you Mrs. S, much appreciated." Abby shrugged off her blue backpack and started to gently load the new piece of paper to her binder.

"I noticed you seemed a bit distracted today Abigail, is everything alright?" Abby raised her shoulder casually.

"Aw it's nothing Mrs. S, I just kinda feel like I'm forgetting something." She rubbed the back of her head with her palm. Something felt off and Abby just couldn't put her finger on it yet.

"Well hopefully you'll remember what it is soon, though I know you always have yourself organized. Are you going to the time capsule opening?" Abby shrugged again.

"I don't know ma'am. I don't even think I put anything in that capsule."

"Well it would be good to find out, Abigail. Forgotten treasures of the past can often bring nostalgia." The teacher stood up from her desk and started to wipe the front board clean of chalk.

"Nostalgia huh?" Abby considered; perhaps it would be fun to go back in time a bit and remember her childhood. Most of it had been so fuzzy she was unable to do it on her own. But was there really anything that was worth remembering? Surely if there was, she wouldn't have forgotten it.

"Maybe you could reconnect with old friends or revisit old passions Abigail, it's certainly worth considering."

Abby debated for a few moments longer in her head. What else did she have planned for that afternoon?

"Okay Mrs. S, I'll check it out. Thanks for the letter!" Abby started towards the classroom door, waving with a smile to her supportive teacher. At least she was looking to give Abby positive opportunities.

"Of course, Abigail, you deserve it. Good luck with your applications!" Abby slowly walked down the main hallway through a blur of blue and green lockers before emerging out into the pale sunlight of the front campus. Across the street was the elementary and middle schools, and behind the elementary school was the event.

When Abby rounded the side the middle school's red brick structure, she paused for a moment, noticing a white scratching carved into the brick on the side of the school.

" _KND RULZ" The_ crooked and shaky writing glared of adolescence. She rolled her eyes and continued around the corner of the school to the playground.

Several students were crowded around the burial site, but not as many as Abigail had hoped. Most of the students were unfamiliar to her but she relaxed when she saw Hoagie.

When she approached Hoagie with a small smile he reached around her and enveloped her into a large unexpected hug. He was holding her so tight he almost cut the circulation off to both of her legs.

"Hey Abby! How are you? Long time no see!" He exclaimed with a beaming grin. His messy brown hair flattened from what appeared to be a bad case of hat hair.

Abby gently tore herself away from Hoagie, straightening out her jersey T shirt and jeans.

"It hasn't been that long Hoag. How have you been, kid?" Abby voiced with a chuckle.

"Oh you know, looking for anything to distract me from English homework." Abby chuckled again. She crossed her arms over her chest before jutting her thin hip to the side.

"Did you put anything in that time capsule, Hoag?" She inquired as she watched an elementary school teacher continue to shovel the dark soil into a pile behind him.

"Ah, I don't remember. I can't think of anything that I would have wanted to put in there to begin with. Probably something like trading cards. Did you throw anything in there?" Abby shrugged.

"I'm here to find out honestly. Maybe some nostalgia will do me some good." Hoagie shrugged as well.

"Well it can't hurt just to see, right?" Abby nodded to her friend's statement as the teacher slowly dragged out the large silver canister with the assistance of three teen students. The canister had green lettering on the side, stating the year it had been sealed and the year that it was meant to be opened.

The teachers and students quickly gathered around the metal tube, snapping pictures with their cell phones and sending them to their social media accounts. Abby barely touched hers. She couldn't help her eyes starting to roll while she watched Hoagie take a selfie with the canister, his cheesy grin exacerbated for the camera. Abby did not understand the practice, but then again she did not understand a lot of things.

The teacher unceremoniously jabbed the pointed end of the shovel into the lip of the canister's latch, denting the metal and chipping the paint. Throwing his weight onto the shovel, he was able to pop the lid open. Abby wondered if he had considered another method to getting it open of if this made the teacher feel cool.

The container let out a hiss as the vacuum seal was broken. Students started to actively crowd around the canister, sorting through the items they may have left behind with their names. Abby stood back and waited as Hoagie joined the group of eager teenagers. The bustling and pushing would make Abby claustrophobic.

When Hoagie came back, he handed Abby a red Gatsby hat that had an envelope stapled to the brim. Her name written in red shaky crayon. She almost felt embarrassment of her childhood handwriting.

The hat appeared old, dim in color with some scuffs and tears. The material was silky and familiar to her in a way that she could not place. It smelt lightly of smoke. It must have gone through alot in its short life.

Abby vaguely remembered wearing a hat throughout kindergarten and elementary school. Her mother's photo album was checkered with the red hat and Abby's favorite oversized blue jersey, but why would she throw it in the time capsule? Seemed like that spot should be reserved for something more important.

Then again, Abby struggled to remember her childhood and perhaps this hat meant more to her back then than it does now, 5 years later.

Hoagie ripped open the envelope he held with excitement, the paper covered in hand drawn crayon airplanes and the number 2.

"Aw, Yipper cards. Of course." He signed, disappointed with the trading cards loaded into the envelope. "I was such a dorky kid. I must have been so boring, all I remember are these stupid cards."

Abby peered down at the yellowed envelope as she picked off the old staple attached. Did she leave herself trading cards like Hoagie did? Why did she feel so much hope and anticipation well up in her chest?

The back of the envelope had a giant 5 in matching red crayon, the wax starting to age and flake off. As she peeled open the envelope, her breath hitched in her throat. All that was in the envelope was a photograph.

Abby recognized herself, side eyeing the camera with that apathetic smile that she had become so famous for in her youth. One arm slung over what appeared to be a young and chunky Hoagie Gilligan and the other raising an ice cream cone over her head.

"What did you get, Abby?" Abby turned the picture around to face her friend.

"Is that you?" She asked, pointing to the boy standing with her in the photo. Hoagie stared at it for a moment before nodding. 

"Yeah, that's me. My grandfather gave me that pilot's hat and goggle set. I think i still have them somewhere." Hoagie pointed to the small dark haired girl behind them in the picture, her hooded eyes smiling brightly with a stuffed monkey and an ice cream cone. She was perched in the arms of panicked looking blonde boy.

"Hey," Hoagie began "I didn't realize we used to hang out with Kuki Sanban." Abby flipped the picture over, unable to recognize the girl but was aware of the quirky girl in Hoagie's advanced Biology class; She was the only sophomore in the class.

She squinted at the photo for a moment longer, recognizing the boy holding Kuki.

"Or Wally Beatles." She mused, having seen Wally in multiple fights on the school courtyard. The boy could not seem to keep his temper level so Abby avoided him often; all she knew is that he had gone to a boarding school for the last three years in Australia before coming back to the United States.

"Is that who that is?" Hoagie asked, before pointing to the next child in the photo, his bald head punctured by the staple that had pinned the envelope to the hat. "And who is that?"

"Abby stared at the picture. The thin boy looked so familiar that Abby felt a flush of guilt. Surely if they hung out enough to preserve a photo, she should know who he was.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's someone we used to go to school with." Abby signed, disappointed. She was hoping to recall memories, perhaps even pieces of her that she had left behind, but all she had was an old hat and a picture of strangers.

'Jeez, that's weird. I don't remember hanging out with those guys. I guess it's been a lot longer than we thought." Hoagie gently plucked the photograph from Abby's hand, holding it up towards the light.

Abby grumbled in response, unable to articulate how her emotions felt like they had been shaken. She watched as the other students dug through the capsule, some of which appeared excited or embarrassed, while others seemed to have the same empty expression that Abby had exhibited just moments ago.

Liz Devine shoved past the other students to reach into the capsule, screeching that the other students clear the way for her. Abby and Hoagie cringed, forgetting how crass she could be. Liz dug through the capsule, throwing unclaimed items to the ground. When she was unable to find what she was looking for, she collapsed in defeat. A teacher demanded she leave the area, having damaged several items and appeared to have ruined the experience for others.

Liz approached Abby and Hoagie, head bowed as she walked by. Abby did not want to associate with Crazy Lizzie, but could not help the words coming from her lips.

"Hey Liz, you cool?" Liz glanced up slowly, nodding before looking back at the capsule.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just hoping a friend had left something behind for me….But I guess he didn't." She shrugged sadly.

"I should know better. Did you guys get your stuff out of the capsule?" Abby and Hoagie both held up their items disinterestedly, Liz's eyes widened and suddenly the picture had been snatched from Abby's hands and ended up in Liz's.

"Was this it?" She asked, staring at the photo with wild eyes. "I knew you had to have put something like this in there; you had to." Abby raised her eyebrows. Crazy Lizzie was at it again, it seemed.

"What are you talking about, Lizzie? It's just an old picture." Hoagie scoffed before trying to take the photo away from Liz. She pulled back.

"No, Hoagie, this must be the last picture that was taken of Nigel! I took it our last summer together before…"

Hoagie scrunched his face "You took the picture? Who's Nigel?"

Abby stepped forward, opening her arms to show her willingness to listen. "Before what, Liz?"

"Before he disappeared. Right before my 12th birthday, he vanished. No one would tell me anything. His parents were devastated" She narrowed her eyes. "And you guys all acted like everything was fine!" Abby bit her lip as Hoagie's jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked slowly "We don't know anybody named Nigel." Liz scoffed crossing her arms before raising her voice.

"You used to, playing secret agent or something... Kids Next whoever. Always getting into other people's business and getting hurt. That's probably what got him in trouble in the first place. And then next thing I know you guys all stop talking to me and pretending that you don't know me." She raised her arms, screaming now. Teachers and students all frozen and staring at the three teens. Hoagie turned red. "Now you have the nerve to pretend that you forgot about Nigel?! You guys are truly heartless after all!"

Lizzie pushed the photo into Abby's chest as she shoved the tall girl aside.

"You guys are assholes, I hope you know that." She grumbled before stomping off. Abby couldn't move for a moment, unsure on how to react.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Hoagie drawled. Abby could not speak. She looked down at the photograph again, crinkled slightly from Lizzie's aggression and focused on the bald child's face.

Nigel. What was his story?


	2. The Paths We Take

Perhaps it did not matter anymore what had happened to Nigel Uno. It had been half a decade ago; surely all evidence towards him being missing would have long since evaporated in time. Lizzie had probably spent all of these years trying to track him down with no luck. With no memories, what made Abigail think she would be any more successful?

"What if he just moved away or something? I mean, if I have Crazy Lizzie as a girlfriend, I might consider fleeing the state to get away from her." Hoagie had allowed himself to be absorbed into her father's recliner, fingers tapping away at his cell phone's keyboard.

Abby sat cross legged on the living room floor, pictures her mother had stowed away scattered around her, many of which had the same children from the time capsule photo. Abby's father remembered Nigel fondly, commenting on the time when he came to visit her when she was sick with Hoagie. Hoagie did not remember the encounter. When the child disappeared, the entire neighborhood was apparently worried.

There were far too many pictures. Too many summer days and pool parties; Christmases and Halloweens. Why couldn't Hoagie and Abby remember anything? Why did they not feel concerned about it before?

"Well someone had to have known he was leaving." Abby defended. "His parents put a Missing Persons in the paper. The school didn't know. Maybe Lizzie isn't crazy." Abby rested her chin in her fist and ran her thumb across her lips.

"Well then maybe he was abducted." Hoagie offered again.

"Wouldn't they have left a note or someone who saw it? Or the police would have found his body?" Challenged Abby. Hoagie shrugged

"Not necessarily; it depends on how sick the guy was that took him."

" _If_ someone took him."

Abby picked up the time capsule photograph, tracing her own face and running her fingers over the detailed image. There has to be something…

"What about this clubhouse? Do you remember anything about it?" She turned around to face Hoagie, holding up a handful of photographs with a large treehouse in view. Hoagie shrugged again.

"Abby, I think it's been established that neither of us remember squat. It was a long time ago, things slip through the cracks. You've taken psychology. Maybe his disappearance was so traumatizing that we all blocked it out."

"But both of us? Maybe Wallaby and Kuki Sanban remember something…" Hoagie sat up straight in the cushy red chair.

"You're really considering bothering those guys about this? They probably don't remember any of this stuff either."

"But if they don't, that just makes it all stranger, doesn't it? Four people who can't remember an entire childhood together?"

"They might just act like we're crazy like Lizzie...and why would they want to help us anyway? They don't owe us anything."

"Because Hoagie, they used to be our friends…At least I think they were."

When Abby has an objective, there is very little that anyone could do to stand in her way; Hoagie was well aware of that. But he was starting to question her sanity as she approached Wally Beatles, beating the life out of a boxing bag in the high school gymnasium. Hoagie had tutored him briefly their freshman year of highschool. Wally wasn't the brightest guy around, but he was certainly one of the most determined. He was living on his own after his parents moved down to Australia and he's had to work long hours to support himself while he finishes high school. Motivation was something Abby and Wally had in common.

When he came over to approach them, he was dripping in sweat. His shaggy blonde hair pushed back to show striking blue eyes. His white shirt and black sweat pants were dingy and torn, which bothered Hoagie.

Abby started out with simple questions; Did Wally remember being friends with them? Did he remember anything about those times together or why it had stopped? Did he remember someone named Nigel Uno? Did he know what happened to him?"

Wallaby squinted down at the handful of photographs Abby had brought along, his hands bruised and cracked from rough fighting. One rough dry finger pointed to the dark haired girl smiling brightly in the picture.

"Oi. Her. I think I remember her." He announced slowly, uncertainty in his accented voice. Abby nodded with enthusiasm.

"Kuki Sanban, right, what do you remember about her? Anything would help." He shrugged, shoulders and forehead glistening with perspiration. His sweat and salty smell constricted Abby's nostrils.

"Just that….She was really...nice...and she smelt like apples…." He bit his chapped lip before continuing "Green apples." He shook his head, allowing his hair to fall back into his face before handing the photos back to Abby, but he was unable to shake the sorrowful look in his eyes.

"But that's all. I don't remember nothing about no Nigel guy. Sorry guys. What is this all about anyway?"

Abby gave a small smile. "We're just trying to find out what happened to him. If anything comes to you, let us know okay?" Wally nodded, bowing his head down and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Totally." As Abby and Hoagie started to turn and leave, Wally called out to them again, his voice stuttering slightly. They were almost shocked to see such a tough kid look so vulnerable.

"Oi guys..if you ever want to get together and like...I dunno...figure this all out...Hit me up, okay?"

Abby smiled and nodded . "You bet kid, you'll hear from us." As they walked out of the gym, Hoagie pulled a small spiral notebook from his backpack.

"That kid seems to be duller than a spoon, huh?" he grumbled, scribbling some notes down in the parking lot. Abby leaned over the hood of her ancient blue Oldsmobile. 

"Well he must have meant something for us. He remembers Kookie, right?"

"Well that doesn't necessarily mean anything. I mean memory is a funny thing. Maybe he's seen her around school or-" Abby held up one hand, quietly asking her friend to stop speaking.

"Hoagie, do you not believe that Abby is onto something?" She asked, furrowing her brows. Hoagie rarely questioned her, but then again she rarely went on crazy goose chases like this.

Hoagie crossed his arms.

"Well not really, honestly. But even if you are, don't you think we're a little old to be playing detective?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was so long ago, Abby. We have so much going on right now, why are we looking into something we have no idea about?" Abby did not answer immediately. Even an answer like that would feel better than no answer at all. Hoagie leaned forward and placed both of his palms flat on the car hood, staring at her with a look in his eyes that Abby had a difficult time identifying.

"And why do you suddenly feel the need to dig up the past and chase after ghosts, Abby?" Embarrassment engulfed her like a heavy net; did she really sound so crazy? She looked down at her white sneaker before meeting Hoagie's brown eyes again.

"I just...I'm not sure. But I'll tell you what...If Kooki doesn't know anything, I'll drop it."

"Just like that?" Hoagie probbed.

"Just like that. We'll go back to college applications." Hoagie smiled before asking again.

"You promise?"

Abby sighed as she unlocked her car door. "Yeah. Maybe you're right; we're too old for this kind of stuff Hoagie."

Kuki Sanban's house was a tad overwhelming for Abby and Hoagie. The house was painted bright yellow with pristine white trim. The sun hitting the color made the house blinding, causing Hoagie to feel a little intimidated. The lawn was trimmed to perfection, little blue flowers and rose bushes underlined the front windows.

The doorbell chimed when Hoagie pressed is white button. A small girl with long black braids on each side of her neck opened the door. She could be Kuki's twin. The little girl's eyes widened greatly,before she shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body, encased in an oversized purple sweater. She scowled at the two teenagers.

"Can I help you?" She sneered.. Abby frowned; With that attitude, she didn't feel optimistic about telling this twerp anything.

Hoagie gave the little girl a large smile.

"Is Kuki home? Tell her it's Hoagie from Bio 3." The child signed before shrieking towards the staircase.

"Kuki you have visitors!" The teens flinched at the voice.

"You don't have to shout Mushi, I'm coming." The tall Kuki Sanban scowled from the top of the staircase. Her green long sleeve shirt and her black skirt probably cost more than Abby's car, let alone the dainty jewelry she was wearing. She bounced down the staircase with a bright smile.

"Hi, Gilligan right?" She asked, approached Hoagie. Her high black ponytail was darker than her skirt.

"Hoagie. Yeah, this is Abigail." He motioned to his friend. Kiki smiled cheerfully at Abby as well."

"Pleasure to meet you! Do you need notes, Hoagie? I think I have them in the kitchen." She spun around quickly before she started to skip towards the kitchen. Hoagie and Abby shrugged before following her.

Abby couldn't help but notice her perfume.

She smelt like green apples.

The kitchen was chrome, white and immaculate. Abby was suddenly self conscious of her classic wooden kitchen at home. It had never occurred to her that Kuki's family had been well off.

The kitchen table was littered with nursing school textbooks and college leaflets. Kuki scrambled to organize the stack, shuffling papers and staking the textbooks into the corner of the long table.

"Sorry about the mess, I'm trying to prep for my early entrance exams. Please, have a seat."

Hesitantly placing themselves on the stools, Abby contemplated what Hoagie had said to her in the gym parking lot. Was it really worth disrupting everyone over some old ghosts? Everyone seemed to have moved on with their lives...Why hadn't she?

"We're super sorry to bother you Kuki, I know nursing exams are really hard." Hoagie started with a kind smile. His only interactions with her had been in class, but that was more than any interaction Abby had with her. She did not mind letting Hoagie run the show this time.

Kuki grimenced slightly as she glanced back over to the stack of books and paperwork.

"No kidding. My parents want me to be accepted by the start of Junior year. I don't think I've ever been this busy in my life." She cupped her chin in her hands and supported it with her elbows propped on the table. "It's exhausting."

"We don't want to take up too much of your time Kuki, we just wanted know if you remember anything about your friends in elementary school."

"Oh, I didn't have any friends in elementary school." She dismissed quickly, Abby almost fell out of her seat.

"What do you mean? You had to have spent time with someone right?" Kukki sat back in her chair, placing her manicured hands in her lap as she started at them.

"Well I mean, I've always been by myself. Once I turned 13 I was so depressed my parents had me go see a counselor. I was so lonely and cried all of the time. If I had friends, we must of ended on bad terms or something. My parents were worried about me for a long time." Abby reached into her back pocket as Kuki continued on, laying out the wrinkled photographs on the marble table. Kuki's smile in those photos appeared so genuine, it was hard to believe that she struggled so much.

"Do you remember anything about these?" Abby probed, pushing the photos slowly into Kuki's view. She looked down at them, squinting her brown eyes and furrowing her pristine brows together. After staring at them for a brief moment, she glanced up at her two visitors.

"I didn't realize we used to hang out together, Hoagie." Hoagie smiled weakly.

"Neither did we." He replied, she looked down again before making eye contact with Abby.

"What...What happened Why did we stop?" She asked Abby, her feminine voice cracking slightly and her eyes filled with confusion. Abby felt a sting in her chest; she felt guilty for abandoning this girl, even if she has no memory of doing so. Abby was not one to abandon people in her life.

"Well, that's kind of what we're trying to find out. If you can remember anything at all, it would be helpful for us. We're trying to find out what happened to this kid." Abby reached over, pointing her finger at the mysterious bald boy with glistening black sunglasses.

"His name is Nigel. Do you remember anything about him?" Abby's nerves weaved like vines around her rib cage and into her tongue, causing tension in her voice that she had no intention of showing to anyone, much less a girl she had a questionable relationship with.

Kuki pointed at the clubhouse in the photo.

"I don't know anything about his specifically but I've seen this treehouse before. Mushi goes there all the time. It's about two blocks down the road. Right, Mushi?" She turned her head towards the back of the kitchen. Abby was unaware of the younger Sanban sister eavesdropping by the staircase. Apparently Kuki had been well aware.

"Isn't this where you and all of your friends go to play?" Kuki held up the photo and ushered Mushi into the kitchen. Mushi groaned, dragging herself across the kitchen.

"Kuki, you know that information is classified!" She whined. Kuki rolled her eyes.

"I've given you rides up to that treehouse like a dozen times, Mushi. It's not that secret." Mushi crossed her arms again.

"It's a secret enough and it's none of your beeswax. Nothing that stupid teenagers need to know about." Mushi stood confident until she looked closer at the photos. Abby noticed immediately the look of panic and concern in her eyes.

"Those are… Where did you get these pictures?!" Mushi gasped. Abby shook her head in confusion before answering. What was the big deal?

"Thats us with your sister, Mushi. My mom had most of these tucked away. Do you know anything about them?" Mushi quickly looked back and forth from the photos to the teenagers, surveying the similarities. She dropped the pictures, wide eyed before running out of the kitchen and up the staircase.

Hoagie scratched his head in confusion. Kuki pondered. "Well that was weird. She's never done that before. Oh well." She sighed as she turned back to her friends with another smile. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be of much help to you guys, Hoagie. If you need anything let me know!"

As Hoagie and Abby listened to the Sanban's front door close quietly behind them, Abby felt a sense of uneasiness creep up around her. Looking up at Hoagie's face she could tell that he was feeling something similar.

"Well, I feel bad for Kuki..." Hoagie began, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Had I known she had been alone for so long maybe I would have, I dunno, reached out to her or something." Abby grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"She's two years younger than us, Hoagie. When would we have had the opportunity to cross paths with her?" Hoagie looked down at the pictures.

"I don't know, but if she was our friend, I feel like we kind of failed her. And Wallabee. They both kinda look so lonely." Abby agreed, but didn't express it. She could not escape the guilt, jabbing her in the back of the head like a woodpecker on a tree. At least Hoagie and Abby had each other through the years. Kuki and Wally had no one and they both seemed to suffer for it.

The sun was starting to set already, causing the pink and yellow haze over the skyline to clash with the dark birds chirping as they glide to their nests, cicadas buzzing in the trees.

Abby dropped Hoagie back at his place. He assured her that they would look into more information tomorrow. It appeared he felt guilty enough about Kuki that he was now willing to help Abby figure everything out. Hoagie stated they would take his car to school tomorrow.

She told Hoagie that she would be heading straight home, but she couldn't help but wonder across town, past the elementary school to the large tree house. It was easier to find the location than she had anticipated, almost like she had been there a thousand times before.

The large wood paneling looked like it had been recently repainted. Large red letters reading KND stretched across the front. Abby paused; she had seen those initials before. Anxiety wrapped around her rib cage again. She prayed in her head that there was no one in the treehouse. She prayed that maybe some questions could also be answered for her. She prayed-

She heard a thump. The back of her head exploded. Children were yelling. She felt her knees give out. Her body hit the ground.

Colors fuzzed, then went black.


	3. The Warnings We Missed

Abby was pretty sure that her brain was leaking out of the back of her head.

Wet, warm liquid slowly trailed down the back of her neck and spine, causing her hair to stick to her skin and shivers to go down her back. She was laying on her side, her shoulder feeling sore from the hard floor.

She reached her hand up to touch the injury when she realized both of her hands were tied together. They appeared to be joined with what looked like jump rope. She pulled herself upright to proper her back against the stone wall.

" _What the hell…"_ she thought to herself as she wiggled against the thick nylon. It was at that point that she noticed her feet were wrapped up as well.

Since when did jump rope get so sturdy? And where the hell was she?

Abby glanced around, the room was large and looked like the high school nurses office. Beds with yellow linens lined the walls, yet all of them were empty.

When she noticed Hoagie, unconscious and bruised, crumpled up on the floor, Abby had to bite her lower lip to keep from screaming. Hoagie wasn't a buff guy by any means, but he was big. Whoever kidnapped them knew how to take someone like him down…

Kidnapped. That's when it hit Abby; they had been abducted.

 _Maybe Hoagie was right; maybe this is what happened to Nigel_. Hoagie let out a long groan before rolling from his side to his back.

"Aw man, Abby I told you not to let me drink Kahlua after last time…Ow, my head…" He mumbled, eyes still shut.

"Hoagie Abby didn't let you drink anything…" Abby hushed. Hoagie groaned again.

"Well we're going to have to do something about this hangov…" He opened his eyes, scanning Abby and the room around them

"Where am I?" He asked, attempting to sit up but not being able to maintain his balance. Abby continued to fight the restraints.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Do you still carry around that stupid pocket knife?" He scowled.

"It's not stupid if you're asking about it."

"Do you have it or not?" Hoagie and Abby started to shimmy towards each other, allowing Abby to get just close enough to maneuver the small switchblade from Hoagie's back pocket. Within moments Abby had frayed the rope enough to snap it off and began working on her feet and Hoagie's hands.

Abby stood up, unsteady on her feet and reached her hand to the back of her neck. She pulled back her finger tips dipped in crimson blood; Hoagie turned white at the sight, a bruise swelling on his left temple. His under eye was starting to blacken.

"Where are we, Abs?" Hoagie asked, glancing around the room. He looked up at the glass ceiling as Abby wandered over to a small nursing station. The manila folders on the desk caught Abby's attention, bright red stamping displaying the now ominous "KND".

"Abby I think we're underwater…" Hoagie stuttered. Abby approached Hoagie, files open.

"We may have bigger problems. Look at this." Abby allowed Hoagie to glance over her shoulder to see his juvenile smiling face in what appeared to be a personnel file.

"Hey, that's me!" Hoagie exclaimed. Abby nodded before flipping through the other files.

"Yeah, it's you, and Abby, and Kuki and Wally…" She paused. "And we have ID numbers or something. She pointed to the bright red "3" next to Kuki's name and picture. The folder reading "1" was empty.

"Maybe we're dealing with the FBI or something." Hoagie mused out loud. "Whatever it is, it's too much for us Abby. We can't be caught up in some kind of government cover-up. We'll end up killed!"

"Why do we have files but there isn't one on Nigel?" Abby wondered out loud, her eyes darting the pages for an answer. Hoagie scoffed, anxious and agitated.

"He's probably dead and not relevant anymore. C'mon Abby, we need to get out of here." Hoagie lunged forward, grabbed Abby's hand and rushed them back over to the desk a sleeping computer propped haphazardly with an out of shape keyboard. Abby had gotten so distracted by the files, she hadn't considered what could be on the computer.

When Hoagie awoke the computer, the screen simply asked for a "Kids Next Door Password'.

"Kids Next Door?" Abby read outloud. KND. The abbreviations she has been reading all along the way have stood for Kids Next Door.

The doors at the far end of the room slid open, allowing four small children to approach them. One of them they recognized immediately.

"Mushi Sanban?" Hoagie gasped. The young japanese girl scowled coldly, dressed in what appeared to be children's riot gear. Abby had never seen such a thing.

"Well, that didn't take long. Old school Sector V still has it I suppose." Mushi sneered. "Should have used stronger restaurants."

Abby was almost speechless, but her stomach was starting to boil with rage. What were a bunch of kids thinking kidnaping them? And what did they have to do with the Kids Next Door?

"What do you want from us, Mushi? Why did you bring us here?" Abby snarled, causing some of the smaller children to step back. Mushi did not move.

"I go by Numbah 333 here, and we brought you to this facility as a warning." Mushi folded her hands behind her back and approached Abigail. More than a foot shorter than Abby, Mushi could hold a large presence for her size.

"Warning for what? Are you involved with the Kids Next Door?" Mushi snorted, almost laughing. Abby couldn't help but notice the gold pin on her armor, reading 333, Sector V.

"Well it seems you know more than we had anticipated. Regardless, i don't care what kind of mess you get yourself into, just leave my sister out of your stupid investigation. Stop looking for us. Stop looking for Nigel Uno. The last thing anyone needs is for _them_ to find us and I don't want Kuki in the middle of it."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hoagie challenged, stepping between Abby and Mushi. The other children started to raise their strange, MacGyver like weapons towards the teenagers.

"You have no idea what you're doing, getting the old Sector V back together, and if you're not careful some dangerous people are going to find us...Dangerous _things_ that you can't even imagine." Mushi spoke low, almost gritting her teeth as she continued "And we're this close to a preemptive strike but if they find us first than we're in deep trouble. You understand?" She poked Hoagie in the chest.

"And I don't want Kuki in the crossfire. This isn't her life anymore. I don't want her to be in any more pain than she has been."

Don't you think we've all suffered by not knowing what's going on?!" Abby fought, pushing Hoagie behind her again. "Don't you think the rest of us have been feeling the same way Kuki has felt?! All we're trying to do if understand why!"

Mushi looked down at her boots, her fists clenched and trembling.  
"Just trust me that you're better off...that we're all better off…..if you just let this go and go back to doing teenager things. Go to parties, kiss boys, go to college, I don't care. Just not this." Abby bent down a bit, trying to make eye contact with the small girl. Abby wasn't going to leave without some sort of answer.

"If we could just have anything, Numbah 333, anything at all about what happened to us, it would lift a big weight off of our shoulders. We won't look anymore."

Mushi sighed.

"You...You were all Kids Next Door operatives. A long time ago. But part of the deal is that when you're no longer a "kid", your memory is wiped. It's for security reasons mostly. Passwords, technology, top secret information; we have teenage and adult enemies, we can't have that information in the wrong hands." one of the boys standing by the door stepped forward, mouth open to protest, when Mushi held up her hand to silence him before she continued.

"You all just got too old, we had to decommission you and you were separated. It was never personal, it was just...standard procedure. The Kids Next Door mourned the loss of Sector V. It took them a long time to reassign the sector to us."

This was almost the craziest thing Abby had ever agent children, operating on their own?

"Does the government know about you?" Hoagie inquired. A blonde boy stepped forward, his shaggy hair and crystal eyes tickled Hoagie's memory. He had to be 7 years old at the oldest. That's way too young for this, right?

"Somewhat." He started with a slight accent that also sounded familiar "They don't realize the kind of influence we actually have. They call us a grassroots organization, but we're worldwide. International...intergalactic." Another boy nudged him, urging him to quiet himself. Perhaps speaking over Mushi was frowned upon.

Abby looked down at the thick folders laced in her fingers.

""And Nigel Uno?" Abby probed. Mushi's face went dark before she turned away from the teens, refusing to make eye contact.

"He's alive, as far as we know. He's moved on to a different plane of living, for lack of a better explanation. It may be best if he stays that way."

"What do you mean? What happened to him?!" Abby started to raise her voice in desperation. She just wanted this one last answer. That was all.

"He's part of a different team now; a team that we want nothing to do with. And as long as things stay the way they are, your lives should not be affected. Do you understand?" Abby and Hoagie nodded.

"And you'll keep Kuki separated from this, correct?" Her voice became sharp once again. They nodded again.

"Good." Mushi snapped her fingers, triggering the boys on the team to circle Abby and Hoagie, gently tying their hands up again and putting cotton bags over their heads. Abby was surprised with herself when she did not resist.

"Alright Team, get these two back home. Make sure they can't find their way back here. I'll be checking the intergalactic scanner again." The team nodded and Abby felt her body being lead forwards for several minutes before being sat back down in a hard seat.

When she and Hoagie could see again, they were in the front lawn of the high school. Exhausted, emotional and confused, they couldn't decide if what they saw was a dream or a clever hoax.

One thing was for sure, wherever Nigel was, he did not want to be found.

At the underwater treehouse, Mushi's fingers raced across the keyboard. Taking over the Global Command was not an easy feat, especially when she insisted remaining leader of her sector. A conflict of interest to some, but Mushi was not the type to dump her work off on others.

The scanners hummed and beeped as they searched for the Kids Next Door's greatest threat. Her mind wandered to Kuki; when she was still an operative, these things were thought to still be good guys. Mushi felt assured that Kuki never had to find out the hard truth.

Mushi remembered how devastated Kuki was to be decommissioned, and how depressed she was afterword. Mushi had just been accepted into training at that time, and wished she could have done something to make her feel less alone.

Now, 5 years later, Mushi knows her days are numbered. Her 13th birthday is creeping closer, and while she dreads the day, she also silently cannot wait for the peace of mind that comes with forgetting.

The panel beeped, screen focusing in on a large ship not far from the moon. Its green hue was instantly recognizable.  
Mushi collapsed to her knees, her fingers still on the keyboard.

"Damn." She muttered, cussing for the first time in her life. "It's too late. They found us."


	4. The Waves We Make

"Abigail, if you don't get up, you're going to be late for school." Abby heard her father call up from the bottom of the staircase "With the books and the learning and the teachers and, aww, you know what I'm talking about…" He continued to ramble as he climbed up the stairs.

Abby let a groan escape her lips. She hadn't slept much but couldn't bare to get out of bed. Hoagie snored softly, draped over her daybed couch that had been shoved into the corner of the room; A nice and useful parting gift from Cree, years ago. Her father was unaware that Hoagie had spent the night and generally Abby would not go against her father's wishes, but they had both agreed that they didn't want to be alone that night.

Her chest ached, like her rib cage had been constricted for too long. Her neck and shoulders were sore. She contemplated whether or not it would be smart to skip class, just this once to process everything. Would that be an irresponsible thing to do? She rolled over, waves of dark brown hair falling into her face. She took her braids out to distract herself throughout the night and was now regretting the decision; they weren't easy to style.

She fingered her navy blue comforter, soft and smelling faintly of fabric softener. Her mother must have washed her bedding for her again. Sun peeked out from the dark curtains; her father was right, they would both be late if they didn't act soon.

Mushi Sanban's face came to the forefront of her mind. The face of aggressive leadership and the eyes of a protective sister. How could two personas so big exist in one small person?

Abby's father called again, stirring Hoagie from his drool covered pillow. Abby sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. What do they do now? Where do they go from here? They promised Mushi that they would not keep digging, but what could they do with the information that they gathered?

Would it be unethical to tell Nigel's family that he is still alive? Or would that reopen old wounds? Would they be searching for more information like them? It may not be the best idea.

Would it be so wrong to reach out to Wally and Kuki? Not as former operatives for a strange child army but as friends? Abby couldn't see the harm. Maybe they could all benefit from the reconnection even if they don't remember what connected them in the first place. Hoagie lifted himself from the couch, muttering about going home to shower. He stumbled out of the door, somehow missing the gaze of Abby's parents.

Abby pressed her feet against the dark carpeting, lifting herself up and slowly wandering to her large bedroom window. She pulled back the curtains to see the sun peaking through the clouds. It looked like it was going to rain.

She mused out of the window for a moment. Her brain was still itching for answers but her heart felt like it was in a fog. There could be worse things. At least she had a productive and eventful childhood.

At least, she might have.

She was slow to dress for school, the back of her head still tender from the children's ambush.

From the moment she got into Hoagie's car to lunch, her vision was in a blur. She couldn't concentrate on schoolwork. All she could do was look at her classmates and wonder if they had been Kids Next Door members too. Were they feeling this missing piece like she was?

When she was approached by Mrs. Sanchez, she couldn't make eye contact. There was no way she could even fake an explanation for how she was feeling. When her teacher called out for her after class, Abby did not respond for the first time in her life. Her lips felt heavy, almost like they were weighed down. Speaking felt like more effort than it was worth. The vines tangled around her rib cage again, squeezing steadily.

When Hoagie met her for lunch, she almost dreaded walking to the cafeteria. She almost thought her feelings were written all over her body. Her discoveries written in Sharpie onto her forehead. Hoagie squeezed Abby's hand reassuringly and she itched to ask him how he was digesting the information. He looked distracted, eyes distant but he did not look like he was as confused as Abby was. But school may not be the best place for them to discuss such information, less anyone hears it and assumes they're crazy.

Or worse.

Abby breathed a sigh of relief when she saw their favorite lunch table was open. Towards the back of the cafeteria with an open window, allowing the cool breeze to peek through. Hoagie disappeared briefly and returned with two lunches. As Abby was about to poke fun about his appetite, he placed one of the lunches in front of her.

"I know you haven't eaten yet today, Abby. That low blood sugar thing will kick you in the ass if you don't eventually."

Abby grumbled, pushing the pasta around with her fork. She wasn't ready to eat.

"Oi" Abby and Hoagie looked up to see Wallabee Beatles. Showered and dressed in black dickies and a blue t shirt. His long hair had been gelled back slightly, still looking messy as ever. He had an apple gripped in his hand.

"You mind if I sit with you guys?" He asked, eyes downcast slightly. Abby gestured to the seat across from her own.

None of them said anything for a moment. Abby continued to push food around and Wally took a bite of apple. The silence was comfortable until Kuki approached the table.

"Hiya guys…" She greeted, freezing for a moment when she and Wally made eye contact. The way Kuki and Wally appeared to react to each other only proved to Abby that their memories couldn't have been completely erased.

Wally's face turned red. Kuki stuttered "Can...Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Kuki straightened out her skirt before sitting next to Wally. Wally turned away from her, unable to hide his blushed cheeks.

"Did you guys, you know...find anything? About...Nigel?" Kuki whispered. Wally perked up.

"You know about that too?" He asked her. She nodded. Abby signed and leaned over the table.

"Apparently he ran away; that's all we know." Kuki deflated, shoulders lowering in disappointment. Wally furrowed his eyebrows. Abby hesitated before continuing.

"But uh….I guess the trauma of his disappearance may have affected our memories….and uh, we used to be really close beforehand. " Abby's throat immediately filled with cotton as the lies poured out. She felt guilty for lying, but it would be for the best to keep everyone ignorant while connected. Hoagie glanced over and made eye contact with Abby; he understood; he always understood.

The two nodded, accepting the information, despite appearing disappointed by it. Abby was a woman of her word and would rather everyone be safe.

Abby gave a smile; these were once her comrades; her friends. Maybe they could rebuild that.

"Hey, you know, why don't we all hang out at my place this weekend? Get to know each other again, watch some movies or something, you dig?" Wally and Kuki smiled back, appearing relieved. Hoagie reached under the table and squeezed Abby's hand again.

Across the room, Abby noticed the glaring green eyes of Lizzie Devine. She had almost forgotten about the unusual girl. Abby considered thanking her, as she triggered the group's reunion. However from the look on Lizzie's face, Abby was convinced Lizzie was not pleased with the development.

The group made their arrangements for the weekend and Abby was able to finish the day in a slightly clearer fog. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was a start. They could get there, Abby was so sure of it.

At the end of the day, Abby's brain buzzed with plans as she sorted through her locker. Movies to pick out, snacks to make, clean up the living room and bring down the day bed…

Lizzie snuck up behind her, causing Abby to jump and drop her backpack; it slammed with a dull thud onto the linoleum floor. Lizzie looked sallow in the fluorescent lights.

"So you got all your old pals back together huh? How does that feel knowing Nigel disappeared?" Abby scowled.

"He ran away Lizzie. It was his choice to disappear. It's been five years; we need to respect that he doesn't want to come back."

Smash! Lizzie's fist collided with the locker next to Abby, causing a small dent and a large crash. Abby jumped slightly at the noise.

"No one leaves at 11 years old like that. He was abducted and you know it! He was your friend and you're willing to just go on with your lives without him!"

Abby sighed, feeling defeated. She couldn't give Lizzie any more information.

"Lizzie look I'm sorry that-" Lizzie snarled.

"I should have known those intergalactic kids next door were no good! They probably had something to do with it!" she shouted.

Abby paused, remembering the smallest member of Mushi's team and his statement:

" _They call us a grassroots organization, but we're worldwide. International...intergalactic."_

"There's no way that's possible Lizzie. Kids in space? That's insane! She approached Lizzie, getting close enough for their faces to almost touch, sizing up Lizzie in a way that was intended to be intimidating.

"You need to shut your mouth and stop harassing us! Leave me and my friends alone! No one wants to hear your crazy theories Lizzie! Just move on with your life already!"

Without another word, Abby slammed her locker shut, turned on her heel and left Lizzie standing teary eyed and shocked into silence in the middle of the hallway.

Someone had to lead some sense around here.


	5. The Stars We See

Abby would kill to remember what her friends liked for snacks.

Various treats were displayed on Abby's living room coffee table. Oreos, popcorn, liquorice, she didn't know if she had gone overboard or had missed something completely. Stacks of movies of different genres from Redbox challenged the TV. Maybe she did go overboard….

A knock on the door caused Abby to jump. Hoagie was at the front step grinning, several pizzas in hand, the steam rising from the white boxes.

"Order up!" He sassed. Abby rolled her eyes before inviting him inside "Put them on the counter, fool." Hoagie stuck his tongue out at Abby playfully before following her instructions.

Wally arrived, large bag of rippled potato chips in hand, quiet as always. He didn't say more than a greeting when he walked in, but Abby figured that may just be the way he is.

Kuki arrived with a large container of iced tea, fruit and ice clinking in the pitcher. She smiled and greeted the three others gracefully, describing how much she loved parties. Abby felt like she had already known.

Abby couldn't help but grin. She was already starting to feel like things were falling into place.

The chit chat was slow to start, but before Abby knew it they were sprawled out between the couch, loveseat and carpet, watching a horror movie. They spent more time commenting on the ridiculousness of it, but it felt like for the first time in years, they belonged somewhere.

Abby leaned into Hoagie's shoulder, comfortable and drowsy; she looked around the room to see the others already asleep. She sighed happily; for the first time in what felt like forever, Abby felt at peace.

It wasn't until Abby awoke to bright lights and Kuki's shrieking that Abby realized that peace didn't exist and people who believed in it were full of shit.

Abby thought her head was going to explode, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the bright lights or the high pitch screeching in her ears that almost drowned other sounds out around her. She squinted down, seeing her arms strapped down to scratched up metal chair. The light reflected off of the metal, accentuating every flaw on her deep skin.

Pull. Pull. Snap!

She pulled forcefully at the belt straps on her wrists, jerking one free with some struggle before unstrapping the other with the free hand. Her wrists were blotched with purple bruises from her struggling against the leather. She started to pull off the various small suction cups attached to various parts of her head. She desperately wanted to make sense of her environment but her head hurt far too much to allow it.

Abby sprung to her feet, but immediately swayed as she lost her footing. The room tilted sideways and Abby found herself stumbling forward, falling to her hands and knees. Where was she? What was that machine she was strapped to? How long had she been there? The room began to spin as images flashed before Abby's eyes.

A mountain of golden ice cream…

Everything hurt. Bells screeching.

A blonde boy with sack of caramels…

Flashing lights.

A large Red tree shaped spaceship on the moon…

Kuki's screams.

Five eeary children with blank stares….

Wally's moans.

Fluorescent stuffed monkeys…

Hoagie's cry for help.

A handsome boy with locked hair..

Abby's muscles twitched, recognizing former muscle memory they had once forgotten.

Candy that resembled priceless jewels…

An old red hat.

A bald boy with sunglasses.

"Kids Next Door...Battle Stations!"

Darkness and silence.

Abby's eyes flew open, staring at the high glass ceiling above her. Stars raced across the glass as Abby wonders how long she had been unconscious for.

Her brain still ached, almost sloshing between her temples as she sat large metal throne that had confined her sat a few feet away from her. The large, metal oval room had very little to it. Some closed doors along the perimeter, some lights and windows above. The room seemed eerily empty save for the massive chairs.

Kuki, Wally and Hoagie were all strapped to those same chairs, their unconscious heads dangling haphazardly on their shoulders. The suction cups that Abby had pulled off of her temples were also on her friends, puckering the skin underneath.

As she started at them, memories began to leach into her thoughts.

Hoagie. Number 2. Technology expert. Specialized in aerial mechanics. Loves comic books and bubble gum. Loves root beer but hates root beer flavored candy.

Kuki. Number 3. Medical specialist. Designated animal care technician. Loves parties and stuffed animals. Always had an affinity for animals.

Wallaby. Number 4. Hand to Hand combat specialist. Next in line to become leader of the Anti-Adult Combat Regime and deathly allergic to coconut. Dumber than a fence post but stronger than an Ox.

Herself. Number 5. Sweets Hunter and Archaeology expert. Leader and Commander of Sector V following the departure of…

"Numbah 1."

 _Nigel Uno. That's right. He didn't disappear; He left._

Hoagie groaned, causing Abby to stumble to her feet and run to him. She unlooped the belts from his wrists and yanked off the suction cups before trying to pull him from the chair. He groaned again, collapsing into Abby's arms. Struggling to hold up his weight, she lowered him gently to the ground before pushing his chestnut hair from his face. He was drenched in sweat; Abigail wondered if he had experienced the same events she did.

Wally was easier to move; while he was lighter than Hoagie his arms and legs seems to be 10 feet long, flopping against his limp body. His face was burning red, a dark vein pulsating out from the thin skin on his temple

Kuki's face was soaked in tears while her hair was soaked in sweat. She must have been crying while she was screaming. Abby felt guilt rush through her, slamming against her breast bone. She shouldn't have gotten such a sensitive person mixed up in all of this. Kuki was too soft.

Wally was the first to come to, eyes glazed over for a moment.

"What...What happened, Numbah 5?" He asked, sitting up, rubbing his temples with his forfingers. "Did we get grabbed by the Stickybeard again?" Abby cocked her head, excitement welling inside of her.

"Wally...what did you just call me?" Wally's eyes lit up as they started to clear with realization.

"Numbah 5…. Abby...Oh Christ…."

"Wally…" Abby watched the blonde boy turn around to see Kuki sitting straight up, staring wide eyed at him. His eyes grew as well as memories began to flood both of their brain, overwhelming their senses and ripping through their emotions.

"K-Kuki….Oh my god…" Kuki pulled herself to her feet, stumbling to the ground before getting back up again. She had tears streaming from her eyes while she ran to Wally, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. He gripped her waist, pulling her as close as he physically could. Abby could see the tears starting to dew in Wally's eyes. Kuki's fingers gripped his shirt so tightly her knuckles turned white, as if she was afraid he would leave her again.

Abby turned her eyes to the ground, feeling like she was violating a private moment. She had forgotten how close they were when they were children. She and Hoagie used to joke that they were soul mates, that they would eventually be invited to their wedding and their children's first birthday party. They hadn't considered at the time that when their memories would be erased,they would forget their most personal connections. If Abby and Hoagie hadn't lived next door to each other, would they have lost their connection like Wally and Kuki had?

"What happened? What's going on?" Hoagie rolled over, glancing up at Abby with confusion before glancing over to Kuki and Wally.

"We got our memories back, Hoagie." Abby said, slowly, unable to stop staring at the couple embracing just a few feet away.

"We got that piece of us back...but why?" She asked.

"Because I have an offer that I am hoping you will not refuse."

She wasn't expecting an answer. The four teenagers turned around to see a young boy, bald with pale skin, squinting brown eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"Numbah 1." Hoagie stuttered out, eyes wide. Kuki and Wally stared, mouths dropping.

Abby could not believe her eyes; Nigal Uno stood before them, frozen in time; He didn't look a day over 12 years old.

That had to be impossible. What the hell was going on?

He smiled eerily before opening his arms wide "Welcome back, Team."


End file.
